


Virtual Becomes Reality

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Gaming, Large Breasts, Nipple Suckling, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After getting to his work's facility form a hard day of school, A gamer and jock gets a pleasant surprise a one of his employee decides to pull a fast one





	Virtual Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites stories I wrote since I wished it happened in to me. Yes, before you ask, my gamer tag for most games is Mr Twilight and yes I am a hardcore gamer, but I am not that good at shooting yet if you ever find me in a game. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I walked into my dad's Virtual Reality game testing facility.

“Good afternoon Mister Easton.” Ted, my dad's Chief of Security said. “I hope you had a good day of school. What can I do for you.”

“Well first off, call me my gaming tag please Ted.” I said, making him smile.

“Forgive me Mister Twilight, I forgot.” He said. “Is there anything you wish to test today.”

“Yes get me the newest game I can fuck around in.” I said. “I'm in the mood to explore for some glitches in a game so you guys can fix them.”

“Do you care what it's rated?” He asked. “We got quite a few new games.”

“Unrated please.” I said. “I want to rate a game for a change.”

“Sure thing Mister Twilight.” He said, then he waved his hand to a woman.

“Who's she?” I asked.

“Your dad hired her today so I'm giving her the chance to watch over you to learn how you work since you teach quite well from what I heard from the other staff.” Ted said.

“Well I am the best glitch finder my dad has out of all the testers.” I said.

“About that sir, we lost some testers.” He said. “There won't be any tester playing with you today.”

“That's good, more glitches for me to fine, the more fun I will have.” I said with a smile.

“Then happy hunting sir.” He said as he smiled and sat down.

I looked to the woman.

“My name is Tisha, Mister Twilight.” She said.

“Nice to meet you Tisha." I said with a smile. "Let's get started and you'll learn quickly how to detect and fix glitches before the tester gets to them.” 

She uncrossed her legs. making my heart start to race as I saw she wasn't wearing any underwear under that short skirt her legs. I forced myself to stare at her face as she stood up

“Which room are we doing?” I asked as i tried to keep my nervousness at bay.

“How about room one.” She said as i saw no sigh of her knowing that i know about her secret, making me calm.

“That's fine.” I said. “What kind of game are we testing?”

“I don't know, I'll look at them when we get there sir.” She said.

Once we got to the room, I stared at her small ass that pressed against her skirt as I wonder how it looks without the skirt since her slit look great from the glance I received. I looked up at her face as I couldn't believe I was thinking like this, then my heart started to race as I saw her staring at me nervously as she saw me staring.

“Forgive me.” I said as I looked away in embarrassment.

Once we got to the room, I laid down on my relaxing chair. I moaned as my body ached from the long day and the chair sank in around my body with a firm brace, making me relax instantly.

“I think I want one of those now.” Tisha said.

“That will cost you five grand each.” I said.

“Jeez, that will take my whole savings.” She said.

“Don't worry, once you learn your job, you will be making about a fourth that in a month.” I said. “You'll get one eventually and it will be worth every credit. If it wasn't for the game's I would be knocked out in minutes with one of these after football conditioning.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Well let's get you started then.” She said. “I don't want to be fired on my first day.”

“That won't happen if I'm teaching.” I said. “I don't crack down as hard on people like my dad does.”

I watched her hooked up the gear to me, then she bent down showing me her cleavage of her C-cup breast, making the heart monitor start to beep from my heart racing as I saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

“Something the matter sir?” She asked as she looked at the machine. “Why is your heart rate one hundred?”

“Nothing.” I said as I looked away from her breast.

She looked at me, then smiled as she walked to the computer next to me.

“Lower visor and start the first game you grab, unless you think that game might not be something I like.” I said. “My dad told you the type of games I like, right?”

“Yes he did.” She said, then she pulled out a disk before she looked at me with a small smile growing on her face. “I think you will like this one.” 

"Then put it in after you lower the visor.” I said.

Tisha powered up the machine as the visor lowered as everything went white.

“It's in.” She said.

“Log on, user name, Mister Twilight.” I said.

“Welcome Administrator Mister Twilight.” The computer said. “Logging you on.”

My surroundings change, then I saw the graphic were slightly messed up.

“Filter the graphics a little more finer please Tisha.” I said. “The last person forgot to change it back to default.”

“Yes sir.” She said, then my surrounding clear up.

“Okay, there is good.” I said. “What type of game is this?”

“It's open world shooter sir.” She said.

“Okay, then turn the brightness up to one hundred, the last game that was played on this was set to horror.”

The area lit up.

“Let it play.” I said, then I saw a cutscene. “Skip the story when it comes up, I want to go straight into the debugging. The more games on the street the better.”

The cutscene stop as I saw a pistol appeared in my hand and bullets started to fly, making me scream as I took cover.

“So it's one of those games.” I said with a nervous giggle. “Never mind on skipping the cutscene. I hate going straight into a gun fight blind. Pause game, open control.”

The game freeze as the option menu popped up, then I maxed the difficulty to realistic mode. 

“There that's better, can't have the game bore me for being to easy.” I said "Unpause.".

The game start flowing again, then I started to shoot and kill the men with a single head shot each.

“Double kill, triple kill, overkill, trigger happy, head honcho, Warlord, Dead eye, crack shot.” The game stared to announce, making me giggle with the weird spree names,”

“Jeez do you ever miss?” Tisha asked.

“Nope.” I said with another giggle. “Wait until you see me kill an army when surrounded.”

I looked around as I saw the enemies were taken down, then I started to walk to them as I picked up the ammo and guns. I looked at a man's military heavy armor suit.

“Yes now we are talking.” I said with a smile. “That armor I must have.” 

I started to take off the armor, then gasped as I just noticed this was a rated AO game as I saw the man's shaft.

“Do you want me to log you out sir?” She asked as I heard my heart rate spike.

“No, no, make sure the door is lock so my dad don't walk in.” I said nervously. “It's better me then someone immature making this game look worse than it really is.”

“Yes sir.” She said as I heard her stood up, then I heard the door close and lock.

“Okay, I'm back in place.” Tisha said.

I took deep breaths and made the beeping stop, then I pulled up the menu to my armor and saw it looked like me.

“You got to be kidding me.” I whined, making She giggle. “Who made this game?”

“Ashley Wright.” She said.

“Computer record note to Ashley Wright.” I said. “Nice job on the graphics, but keep me out of it please. I like that you like how I look and all, but the world don't need to see me naked.”

Tisha giggle.

“Sorry about that." She said.

“No need to be sorry.” I said. “You didn't create the game.”

I took off my clothes and I saw my shaft, then sighed in relief as Ashley didn't know what I looked like down there since the length was way to long.

“Again sorry for the scare.” She said with a giggle as I put my armor on.

“Again no need to be sorry.” I said. “Even if you did make this game. It's just a game. I hope people don't start hanging all over me because of this. I would start to freak.”

I looked at myself and saw the armor had no glitches.

“This person is a good game designer.” I said. “I'm always finding glitches in military armor color schemes.”

I looked at each gun and started to reload each gun, then I saw a glitch in the slide as it slid back in place with a twitch.

“I saw it.” She said. “Fixed, try again sir.”

I pulled back the slide and saw it was smooth.

“Okay now to explore the world.” I said. “Computer unlock character super speed and super jump ability when I'm running out of fights.”

I started to run and saw I was now running at fifty miles an hour, then I turned around as I back peddled to have a look around.

“Good, the area don't start to lag when the chunks load or disappear at fast speeds.

A horn honk behind me, making me jump up with a half back flip and place my hand on the car as my head was just about to hit it, then push myself up, flipping to my feet.

“Nice reflexes.” She said.

I stopped running as I saw a men's club.

“This isn't good.” I said as I stared at the sign, making Tisha giggle. “Scan building for glitches Tisha. I really don't want to go in or I won't be coming out.”

She giggled again as the scanner scan over the building, then It broke down revealing the inside wall. A second later those broke down revealing the strippers. Well that's not so bad at a distance. I might be crippled if I'm up close.”  
I saw no errors were found as the building rebuilt itself.

“Well that's a relief.” I said. “Once I set foot in there, I might be doomed to lose my virginity.”

She giggled as I took off running, then saw cop cars all around a bank.

“So I must be a good guy in the game if the bad guys are breaking the law.

“It's a freelancer type game.” She said. “You can be good and evil at the same time.”

“My type of game indeed.” I said. “I love being the good guy while secretly being the bad guy in other factions.”

I pulled out my pistol, then walked to the cop.

“Need some backup Sargent?” I asked, makin the cop looked at me.

“Yes sir, there are four gunmen and seven hostages.” He said. “If you clear them out you will be rewarded and earn some spending cash along with good reputation with us.”

“Consider it done.” I said.

“Good luck sir.” He said with a smile. “These guys are armed with military grade hardware.”

“Sounds easy enough.” I said.

“If you say so commando.” The cop said, making me laughed.

“I love these remarks.” I said with another laugh.

I walked to the door and peeked in before pulling back before I was spotted as I saw they were spread out and well covered.

“This is more like it.” I said. “I might actually miss one.”

I stepped out and started firing.

“double kill, triple kill.” The game announced, then I shot a metal beam next to a well hidden robber, making the bullet ricochet off it and hit him in the chest. "Ricochet kill overkill combo.”

“That was interesting.” She said.

“Indeed, I didn't expect it to work, but hay, I'm happy.” I said with a smile.

Five hundred credits appear on my HUD, then I saw I gained novice police helper reputation.

“Really novice.” I growled. “I don't think any novice can do what I just did.”

“That's for sure.” Tisha said. “But you must start somewhere.”

“And the reward?” I asked as I looked around, then gasped as I saw a naked woman in front of me. I stared at her D size breasts as I heard the heart monitor start beeping as I felt my shaft growing in my pants.

“Damn, this is a great reward.” I said with a nervous laugh.

“Why not you come to my house and call it a date sugar.” The woman said in a sluttish tone, then blew me a kiss with a sluttish grin. 

“Sure okay.” I said nervously. “God I love this game already. I think I will buy a copy.”

My surrounding changed and I found myself on a bed. I saw the woman was taking off my pants as I felt my pants being taken off.

“The hell.” I yelped. “How am I feeling this?”

I watched as the woman started to suck my shaft as I felt it. I reached out and felt the head was real.

“Tisha?” I said nervously.

I heard no response, then I took off my visor and saw Tisha was sucking me and she was completely naked. The monitor alarm start to go off as my heart raced faster than my set limit of one hundred five. Tisha pulled away with nervousness on her face. I looked at the door and saw it was locked, then looked the blinds and saw they were closed.

“Don't let my dad know that I gave you my virginity.” I said nervously, making her smiled  
“Trust me I won't.” She said. “I don't want to get fired from a hot boy like you.”

“How old are you?” I asked.

“Twenty-five.” Tisha said.

“You do realize I'm sixteen right and if you get caught doing it when the others are here you will be fired.” I said.

“Yes, I'm sorry.” Tisha said as shame filled her face. “I can't believe I let my own game get me horny, then I reacted when I saw your dick started to grow and seeing you stare at my ass didn't help any.”

“Wait, I thought this game belongs to Ashley Wright.” I said.

“That's my gamertag.” She said. “I didn't want people swarming me when they like my game.”

“Well, there's a lot going to be liking this game.” I said with a small grin. “If you don't steal my heart first, I might actually get the game, heck I will get the game just to help you out and encourage you to make more.”

She smiled and held up an empty case.

“I'll make one just for you.” She said. “It needs to pass your debugging though. Can I continue or are you changing your mind? Please don't fire me for molesting and raping you.”

“It's no longer considered any of that to me anymore.” I said. “I like how you look, think, and make a game. Just make sure that the doors and blinds are secure like now if we do this in the future.”

She smiled and nodded.

“Then continue.” I said. “You may have control if you wish it.”

She smiled lustfully as she pulled off my clothes and gear, then pulled me to my feet. I touched her soft ass as she crawled on the chair as it looked better than I imagined it, then she laid down and moaned.

“You weren't kidding about this chair.” She said as she reached out to me.

“I wish to taste you first.” I said as I got down to her slit.

I spread open her lips and looked at her in shock as i saw her Hymen wasn't torn.

“Are you sure you want me to take your virginity?” I asked.

“You're allowing me to take yours.” Tisha said. "So it's only fair."

I nodded and started to lick, carefully not ripping the seal just in case she gets scared. I saw her eyes close as she push my face in her slit, braking her open, then she creamed into my mouth as she let out a loud gasp and grunt. I stared in disgust as her cum's texture wasn't good, but the good sweet taste made me swallow it anyways. I stood up and got on top of her, then she grabbed my shaft. Once I was lined up, she grabbed my ass and forced me in, making me grunt as she was tight and warm. She stare at me in worry, then I stared to thrust in her, making me start panting and grunting as my balls slapped against her with my slow, but hard thrusts. I placed my mouth on her nipple and stared to suck on her, making her eyes roll back. A second later something delightful touched my tongue, making me look at her nipple.

“Whats wrong?” Tisha asked.

“I think you're seeping out milk.” I said.

“I don't know if that's normal.” She said.

"I don't care it tastes awesome and I know it won't hurt me if it tasted this good.” I said. “Just get a doctor to look at you. I don't want my favorite staff member dead from cancer or something.”

I started to drink her, then I felt her clamp around my shaft as she moaned loudly making me French kiss her to shut her up, making her giggle as she stared at me. 

"Sorry about that." She said as she smiled when she saw my nervousness.

A second later, I started to moan in fear as I felt myself about to cum too, but I was afraid to let it go in her. Tisha grabbed my ass as I started to pull out, then pushed me back in as she shook her head with worry.

“It's okay, let it happen.” She said. “I don't mind you cumming in me.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

I felt a finger push into my backdoor making me yelp out as I shot my heavy load in her as I moaned into her breast.

“Damn you came a lot if your seeping out of me.” Tisha said.

“Can we do this at your house to so we don't have to fear drawing attention.” I asked. “I need to get at least one game done first, then we can go home. You can fuck me all you want when I'm in the game today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
